


Castiel that's not football practice!

by Superstrangethings



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Facials, Locker Room, M/M, Porn, Rimming, Smut, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstrangethings/pseuds/Superstrangethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have some lockerroom fun ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel that's not football practice!

.  
"C-Cas they'll be back any sec-fuck, any second"   
Dean stuttered out as Castiel rolled his hips against the cotton boxers bellow.  
They were situated on the cold hard floor of the locker room, while their football team were finishing up practice.  
Castiel slowed his pace and leant in close to Dean, making sure to hover his body just above Dean's teasing him without skin to skin contact.  
"Do you want me to fuck you? Right here where everyone can hear your beautiful moans echo?"  
Dean bit his lips nodding frantically, desperately rolling his hips trying to match with Cas'  
Castiel slowly pushed Dean backwards so his back was on the floor and his head resting on a stray shoulder pad.  
Castiel met his lips to Dean's ear, nibbling at them and making his way slowly down Dean's neck, pecking and sucking leaving little beautiful marks claiming Dean as his.  
He made his was down Dean's shoulder nibbling at his collar bones making his way down to his nipples, he lowered his mouth to one of the sensitive stubs and lapped his tongue around it slowly giving the other the same treatment.  
Dean moaned out a strangled sound trying to be quite knowing that this concrete room echos like a bitch.   
Castiel continued kissing down around Dean's navel, then made his way to his prominent hips, carressing each one before leaving soft kisses along the length of them, then he made his way down and around to Dean's inner thighs caressing him like they were the most precious piece of art in existence.  
"Jesus Christ Cas, I'm struggling here" Dean chocked out impatiently.   
Castiel just sat up and laughed.  
He shoved his hand down Dean's boxers removing his now fully hard member and lowering down his mouth to touch the head.  
As soon as Castiels mouth had made contact Dean was writhed with pleasure, almost purring like a kitten but he wanted more.  
Castiel licked around the head, making sure to focus on the most sensitive spot at the bottom of the head and the slit, he licked strips up and down the shaft before he suddenly took in Deans whole length.  
Dean let out a loud audible moan but at this point he didn't care, his angel had his dick all the way down his throat and nothing could be better.  
Dean grabbed castiels hair forcing himself deeper on his dick, now Dean was a mess and Castiel was moaning over Dean's dick sending vibrations all through his body.  
"Cas I'm going to cum"  
Castiel took one more bob and then removed his lips from Dean's throbbing sensitive cock.  
With a quick act of dominance Dean flipped Castiel over, using his arms to hover over his angel, eyes Lust filled and ready,  
he leant down and crashed his lips harshly to the smaller boy below.  
In no way was this an "I love you" kiss more as a "I want to fuck the shit out of you" kiss and with that Dean had already removed Castiel underwear and had his fingers in Castiels mouth getting them all slimy and ready for prep.  
Dean inserted one finger at first, slowly pumping away until he thought two would be good then a third.  
"Hurry up and fuck me Dean"  
And with that Dean thrusted into him, slowly at first but he needed to come, and come soon.  
"Fuck you're so tight for me" Dean whimpered out, him and Castiel were now invaded in a constant loop of "oh fucks" "shit" and moans coming from both of their mouths.  
Castiel came not long after, sending warm spurts of white all over Dean's pretty face, and that's what sent Dean over.  
He came, legs wobbling from the intense orgasm he was having, yet he thrust a few more times running out the pleasure.  
Castiel leaned in quick to Dean's face and kissed away the come covering his lover lips.  
Dean found it so hot when Castiel tasted himself, especially when it was him that made it possible.  
"Let's hit the showers before the boys comeback, aye" Dean breathed out, voice still shaky from the intense orgasm he had just had.  
"Sounds good to me" Castiel said before pulling his boxers back up into place and leaning down to give his boyfriend a quick hand up.  
"We should sit out every lesson" Castiel joked.  
"I wouldn't decline that offer"


End file.
